The invention relates to an actuation unit and a use of an actuation unit, by means of which a plurality of aerosol cans can be actuated separately or altogether.
Some cosmetic haircare products require mixing of two or more components before use, wherein these components are provided as aerosol in aerosol cans. A hair dresser wants to adjust the dispensing amount of each component in order to adjust the result, such as color, hardness, surface gloss, straightness, stickiness, lastingness and the like. For that reason there is a need for facilitating the mixing of different aerosols.
From JP 2002-059981 A an actuation unit for actuating two liquid dispenser is known. The actuation unit is clamped to the head parts of the two liquid dispenser an provides a first button for dispensing the first liquid dispenser, a second button for dispensing the second liquid dispenser and a third button for dispensing both the first liquid dispenser and the second liquid dispenser via the first button and the second button. The liquid dispenser are placed on a table or the like, when a button is pressed. However, this actuation unit is not suitable for discharging aerosol cans. Due to the inner pressure of the aerosol can a higher force is necessary for open an aerosol vent compared to a liquid dispenser pump. In addition, aerosol cans, particularly in a haircare application, are usually used in the hand of an operator but not placed on a table. When this actuation unit would be used for aerosol cans, the aerosol can would be tilt during use and/or pressed out of the actuation unit in reaction to a pressed button.
In order to overcome this problem JP 2004-123106 A discloses an actuation unit for actuating two aerosol cans, wherein the actuation unit is fixed to a container by which the two aerosol cans are received. The container provides a sidewall, which prevents a tilting of the aerosol cans, and a bottom for keeping the aerosol cans in the actuation unit, when a force is applied to the aerosol vents via a corresponding button. However, it is at least inconvenient to replace an aerosol can, if possible at all. Further, the operator cannot see which aerosol cans are provided in the actuation unit, so that there is a high risk that a wrong component is applied.